The Price of Being a Joker
by babyhilts
Summary: FINALLY Chap 9 :D! Two-bit is always there to put a smile on the gangs face. But what happens when Two-bit gets jumped one night leaving him in a whole other state of mind and new identity. I could say more but i'd ruin the surprise :D So PLEASE R
1. The Death of Twobit?

**_Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who reviewed on my other story Sweet Misery. I'm still writing that one but I'm kinda in a rut and I wanted to start another story not so Mary-Suish. LOL. I still don't mind them just as long as their not corny. But here's one that is centered around Two-bit. :D He's ma boy, I love him. This story is gonna be crazy, in a good way and I hope everyone who reads this reviews so I no if you want me to continue or not. Enjoy :D:D More chappies will be added soon like tonight prolly cus im bored and im all excited got so many ideas. I Love reviews and comments(just don't be real harsh) and if any questions ask away. I really don't want to screw up Two-bit's character so tell me okay. But he does change in here and its done on purpose. So when that happens don't be mad :( it's the entire plot. LOL, I've talked long enough read on._**

**Chapter 1:**

A small group of young men stood outside a run down house on the North side of town. They were each clad in torn jeans with either very loose shirts or tight fitting ones that revealed every inch of muscle they had worth showing. Weighed down greasy hair glistened in the hot Okalahoma sun. Off to the west the sun was slowly setting, marking the end of another long summer's day. Colors of light purple meshed with pink and orange together painted the sky above them.

One of the men stepped out from the semicircle that had formed on the front lawn. He stood tall, with long shaggy sideburns and rust colored hair to match. Scars from past fights marked the tanned skin on his face. You would almost pity him, knowing what he and the rest of them had been through, if it weren't for his grin. It was a wide, toothy smile that stretched from one end of the face to the other. Tiny dimples planted themselves in his cheeks while he smiled back at the group of friends. A large bulky leather jacket, which was scuffed up a bit, hung off his broad shoulders, while a cigarette dangled from his lip.

"So, y'all comin with me tonight?"

A short, brown almost redheaded boy moved forward. He was younger and more naïve than the rest who had more of a hard look set in them. Greenish grey eyes that still held the innocence of youth went over the boys until stopping on the rusty hared one. The kid tried to look a bit tough, for his face to match the others but the bliss emanating from the other Greaser seemed contagious. A grin broke out on the boys face.

"Where were you going?" he asked. Another boy, resembling the youngest one rested a hand lightly on his shoulder. He wore a pale blue DX shirt that had the name Sodapop written across the tag.

"Where Two-bit always goes on Friday nights."

"Oh, and where's that?' Two-bit intervened, voice etched with mock seriousness.

"Huh?"

"Ya heard me? You're acting all Thomas Einstein, knowing what I do all the time. So tell me."

Two-bit relaxed against a metal fence surrounding the yard. Legs crossed over one another, he cocked an eyebrow, smiled and took another long succulent drag on his cigarette. A cool wind ruffled a copper tinted curl that dangled in front of his forehead, swatting his skin playfully.

"It's Albert Einstein!"

"Who?" He laughed. "Ponyboy, don't change the subject."

"Two-bit, stop actin all thickheaded and go home huh?"

The last teenager threw the butt of his cigarette to the ground, shoe stomping it out until it was buried a few inches into the earth. He was real rough around the edges, with tangles of dark greasy curls covering his head. An open DX shirt that had black smudges of car grease and oil with a name tag that said Steve on it, blew back and fourth in the breeze.

"Yeah, sides, your just going off to get drunk, is what I was going to say."

Sodapop brushed a hand through his hair returning the same mischievous grin back at Two-bit. Together, the both of them smiled, letting their minds fade away from reality and into their own private world for just a moment.

"Wow, Mr. Curtis" the leather clad boy began, standing himself upright. "You know me well. Does that mean you'll be joining my shenanigans tonight?"

"Can't Two-bit."

The glimmer in Two-bit's eyes disappeared, heart sinking further into his stomach. His grinned still remained, but not the glow that had been there only seconds before. He nodded and swallowed hard.

"We've got dates." Steve swung an arm around Soda's neck, letting his full weight fall onto him. The two fell in a heap of grease and sweat, laughing and throwing light punches at one another.

"You have a date Soda? With who?"

For a month Sodapop hadn't been out with many girls. Not since Sandy had left him. Blue eyes that had sparkled and a porcelain face not layered with makeup, she'd been something else. Soda had fallen in love with her blonde curls and her light hearted laugh on the first date. He thought she was just as happy with him as he was with her but being together forever wasn't what she had in mind. Who would have thought one simple question could tear their relationship apart. Just four words and she was gone, leaving the town of Tulsa and everyone in it behind her. Now, part of his heart lay in Florida somewhere, clasped in the tiny fingers he'd once held so protectively in his own.

"Good for you" Two-bit patted Soda on the back, grin widening.

"Thanks."

"So, who is it?" Pony urged once again.

"This girl…"

"Glory, I hope it's a girl" Two-bit exclaimed, forcing a laugh that no one seemed to join in with.

"Her names Diane. She seems nice enough I guess."

Pony nodded to his older brother. He was glad Soda was finally able to put Sandy out of his thoughts, just like she'd probably done with him.

"Two-bit you sure are an ass, you know that?" Steve folded his arms in front of his chest, scowling at him. Two-bit shrugged and smiled, walking slowly away from them and onto the sidewalk before calling back.

"Yeah, damn proud of it too. Besides, what would you do without me?"

"Celebrate."

"Go out in public."

"Live happier."

He nodded. "Awe, you guys are such kidders."

Two-bit's form gradually disappeared into the settling darkness as he made his way step by step back to his own home. The wind was picking up more, not very unusual weather for Tulsa, but very uncomfortable. Although his jacket was zipped up and covered his entire top half save for the neck and head, he was freezing. He ran thick sweaty hands up and down his arms, rubbing them vigorously. The tip of his nose chilled, sending ripples of cold through his body. Feet shuffling quickly across the cracked sidewalk, he had just reached the tracks and was turning down his street when headlights blinded him from up ahead.

He cursed, raising a hand to shield his eyes from the high beams that continued to grow close. A loud, smooth engine sounded next to him as the car pulled to the side. The lights were extinguished and he lowered his hand, regretting it immediately afterwards. Without the glare of headlights to hide it, Two-bit could now see the freshly polished red Mustang parked only a foot or so from him.

Sweat broke out on his back, warming him from the cold until it too became numb. Casually he stood there, reaching into his jeans pocket for his black handled switchblade. Fat, knobby finger tips searched to the bottom ofthe pockets but he never once felt the reassuring cold steel in his palm.

"Where the hell" he whispered.

There was a low whistle and Two-bit looked up from where his gaze had fallen. Stepping one at a time out of the car were five Socs. Dressed in their plain clothes and freshly washed hair they smiled viciously in his direction. Their cologne was overpowering and made him choke even from where he was. One of the Soc's, a tall fair sized one, looked him over, eyes shinning with malice delight.

"Nice hair." the Soc commented, spit sliding off the edge of his lip. The four others who stood behind him snickered. "Off to grandma's lil red?"

"Nice clothes. Did you dress yourselfor did mommy after shepicked them out?"

Two-bit watched, heart racing as each face in front of him hardened at the insult. He had a wicked tongue and wouldn't hold back on using it. Of course, smarting off wasn't the wisest thing to do when you were out numbered, but it was all he had. Without a knife, all that he was left with was his quick wit and a few pounds of lean muscles.

"Hold your tongue grease."

"Come hold it for me bitch!"

The hulking Soc leapt from his spot in front of Two-bit. His arms outstretched he took the greaser down, landing hard on his chest before they hit the asphalt. Two-bit lay winded and dizzy for a moment, sucking in air as fast as he could manage while struggling underneath the Soc's weight. There was shouting coming from above him and he thought for just a while that it was the gang coming to his rescue. The idea didn't last long however when he felt a rough hand dragging him up to his feet. He looked around to find the street deserted of anyone he knew. They weren't going to come. Not until the Soc's had beaten enough shit out of him, that's when his friends would show.

"Ready to have some real fun greaser" a new voice whispered in his ear. Two-bit cringed and shot a glare at the Soc. He was fair hared, with baby blue eyes and a chubby face. Two-bit really hated that face. The freckles, the puggy nose. If only he could strangle it t'ill it turned blue.

"You know they've got these new things called breath mints. Might clear up that problem of yours."

The kidfrowned and belted the greaser hard in the mouth. Two-bit swung back in the other Soc's hand, the grip on his arm tight and secure. Blood filled the inside of his mouth, seeping through his teeth and down his chin. The Soc smiled and delivered a few more blows, before one of his friends pulled him back.

"Hey, relax."

Two-bit could feel his legs giving out. He wanted to fight back, he really did but he was just so tired already. Eyes filling with pain, he stared at the Soc's.

"Yeah," another Soc jumped in. "Save some for the rest of us."

"Jeez, guys don't fight over me. There's enough of ol' Two-bit to go around for everyone."

"There wont be much of any of you after were through."

Two-bit choked back the heavy lump of fear that was growing thick in his throat. Before he could give another one of his witty remarks, a knee collided with his chest. The hand holding him up let go and a gasping rusty hared boy fell to the rough gravel below.

Two-bit erupted into a coughing fit, while looming shadows swallowed his body. No one bent down to lift him back up again, this he was thankful for because the strength in his legs had suddenly vanished.

"Not so talkative now are ya?" someone shouted. Two-bit moaned, slurring together a few words that stayed muffled in pain.

The edge of a foot hit his back a few times, while someone came around the front of him and did the same, instead hitting him in the sides of his legs. Kicking. That was all Two-bit felt for the next seven minutes, which in his mind could have been an eternity. There were grunts as the boys tried to harden the blows. A stray shoe found it's way behind Two-bit's head, sending a new kind of agonizing discomfort inside him.

"He's shaking" a raised voice said.

"So, what?" The shoe met the back of his head twice more before everything finally came toa halt. Two-bit could feel his body going through a wrack of tremors as he gasped, lungs burning from the lack of oxygen they so desperately needed.

"Holy shit" someone muttered.

"Come on, lets leave him."

Footsteps smacked against the asphalt as they made their way from the crumpled Greaser and into the Mustang. The engine roared to life and within minutes the Soc's were gone, their clothes stained from the blood of hate.

Meanwhile, Two-bit continued to lay, body aching on every side. There was numb throbbing pain coming from the back of his head which he wished to ignore. Rising to his feet a sudden feeling of vertigo overcame him, leaving his legs to buckle uneasily and send him stumbling forward. He let his eyes go over the street, over the grass and the nearby park. Where was he?

"I'm going to be sick" he mumbled to himself. He didn't get sick, just spat a bit more blood onto the already dark cement. Nothing seemed familiar to him. The street sign read Baker but it didn't ring any bells. On the verge of collapsing and too stubborn to go to the hospital, he dragged himself down the sidewalk, hand cupping the back of his head to stop the steady bleeding.

He wasn't sure exactly where he was going; just that he knew he was heading somewhere safe. A place where he'd be able to spend the night and…

Standing in front of a rundown house, with a fence surrounding the yard, Two-bit forced his way onto the porch. His stomach churned dangerously. He pushed open the door with just enough strength and took two clumsy strides into the warm house before falling in a heap on the ceramic tiles.

&&& Oh, my what have i done : ( Poor Two-bit. Hope you enjoyed it. Didn't know it would get that crazy, but it happens. It gets real juicy ; ) and a bit of angst. Just wait.


	2. Bad News

**_Author's Note: Okay, I'm really happy with this story, a lot more than my first one. I found an idea that didn't involve a sister or any new people which was done and no offense to people who do those stories, because I do enjoy readin them. But, I wanted something different and here I go. Glad I got some reviews, hope I get more :D I'm greedy. Lol Okay, enjoy. Get ready for some pain, maybe tears…and lot of What the Hells? Don't hate me for what happens to Two-bit. No death, but…well you'll see. ENJOY!!!_**

**Thanks goes out to :**

**Aslan- LOL, thanks a lot for the review. Ya, i figured i'd try something without a Mary-Sue even tho its only my second fic.**

**MedinaMax- Loved your review. I like the long ones and no i don't mind at all that you like this one better. Truthfully i like this one better too. It's more original like you said. Hope you keep readin and you like the next chappie.**

**Dreamer4lyf718- He he he. Your the first person who ever wrote a holy shit as a review for me. Lol, thanks. I hope you don't pace too many holes in your floor, but thats okay if you did i'm sure you'll still be able to read my story. Thanks bunches for the review.**

**Ale Curtis-Carter: Awe, thanks for the kind words. i hope you like the next chappie and im really happy with the plot. It's almost figured out in my head but i'm just kinda goin with it. After this chapter it'll start to get better. Enjoy and thanks for the review.**

**Chapter 2:**

Blood, thick and dark seeped from the gash on the back of Two-bit's head. It ran down his face, leaking onto the floor as it slowly began to form a puddle beneath him. Red, it was everywhere, swallowing the white ravenously. Thick heaps of pale trembling limbs were the only things that set the injured boy apart from it. A short sound of discomfort fell from his purple tinted lips startling the dark faced stranger that hung over the crumpled form.

"Matthews stop goofin around."

Lounging about in the warm soft cushions of the Curtis' couch was Dally, tough expressionless gaze turned towards the kitchen. He'd watched in disgust as the rusty hared joker had stumbled into the house, more than likely drunk. Dallas combed his fingers through greasy platinum hair and yawned.

"Just leave em be Johnnycakes" he continued to yell, not caring who he disturbed. "It's the bastard's fault he goes out and gets hammered all the time. Now he can suffer with it."

Johnny's usually bronzed skin slowly faded into a yellowish orange as he continued to let his eyes wander over the body that lay only a mere foot away. Fear was overpowering him, just as it did every time he confronted his folks. When this happened he couldn't think, couldn't speak, couldn't even breath properly. He balled his sweaty hands together and inched his way to his friend. Dally watched, surprised to see Johnny disobeying him for once.

"Johnny?"

Dallas rose from the couch, missing his footing and almost falling face first onto the hard wood floor. Pride shaken, he looked up to make sure no one had seen it. Course there was no one home that would have, except for Johnny and Two-bit who was too busy lying on the kitchen floor to notice.

"Dallas… " Johnny's voice, so quiet and scared cracked painfully as he said the name. He let his hand hang in mid air so that it almost touched Two-bit's left shoulder but just didn't quite reach it. "Dallas, he ain't movin."

An elfish face peeked over Johnny, craning their neck to inspect the boy on the floor below. Eyes cold and uncaring softened for a split second at the sight before them. It had been a long time since they'd seen that much blood come from one person. They were used to it and that wasn't something to be proud of but for reasons most people wouldn't understand, he was. Just not this time. To see someone he knew, maybe not as well as he'd like, lying unconscious with blood coming from his head to the floor in a constant flow just made him sick. It was undeniably noticeable that it was making Johnny just a bit nauseas as well, because his face hadn't yet returned to its natural tone.

Dally, taking control of his emotions as he always did, pushed past Johnny and kneeled next to the pile of greasy hair. It was matted, no longer slicked back as Two-bit liked to keep it but instead fell in clumps of dirt and blood. Dallas gently rested his hand on the wound in the back of the head. The wet warm feeling of life running out of Two-bit stained his hand a dark red while at the same time making his stomach churn. To think of it that way was just unbearable.

"I can't help him." Johnny's eyes flashed with worried. "He needs a doc for something this bad."

There was a thud, followed by loud rambunctious hollers before the door was whipped open. Out of the three greasers on the floor, none looked up. It was common for there to be all that noise but it wasn't because of that, that they didn't pay attention.

Ponyboy, who had been trailing behind his older brother and best friend for half a block, now made himself known. His short, lanky body stepped into the beam of the kitchen light as he looked down with horror at the helpless boy.

"Two-bit…"

"Ponyboy, where's Darry?"

Pony saw a angered Dallas staring at him.

"He's…"

"He's at work!" Soda yelled to him from the doorway. "He had to pull another shift. What did ya need him for anyhow?"

"Well, how bout come take a look. It ain't that hard to miss!" Dallas snapped.

Soda's eyes narrowed, the hurt of being yelled at moving across his face as he moved himself towards the rest of them. Steve, still unsure of what was going on remained where he was. Leaning, tiredly in the door frame he sighed.

"Jeez…"Soda whispered.

With the gentleness of a mother, he sat down and lightly turned Two-bit over. His body shook fiercely for another moment, but at the touch of Soda's hand it began to relax. A contorted face, with eyes squeezed shut in agony stared back at the middle Curtis child. Dallas gasped at the sight. There were a few scratches and a bruise here and there but that wasn't what got him.

"He's awake."

Soda brushed away some stray hairs on the greasers face.

"Two-bit, can you here us?" Soda's voice shook nervously.

Eyes fluttered and Two-bit gritted his teeth before taking in his new surroundings. In the back of his head besides thinking of the constant pain, he was beginning to wonder how he had ended up in the strange house. Who were the people that seemed to care for him so much?

"Where…"

Two-bit's words disappeared and in that same instant his body sunk further into the hard linoleum. Eyes shut once again, but not quite as forced as they'd been before. His face remained disfigured from the agony that engulfed his slowly depleting form.

"Steve!" Dallas cried, realizing that no one else was going to do anything. They would sit there and watch as Two-bit died but not him. "Get your ass over here and help me with him."

Steve jumped into action helping lift the finally unconscious Two-bit out the door and into his car. Together they laid him on his side across the back seat, so that his head wouldn't damage anymore than it was. Dallas, yanked the keys from Steve's moist palms and reved up the engine.

The air remained silent as the two greasers drove towards the nearest hospital. Dallas sighed, he had taken this road to the same place for the same reason so many times before. The socials, they were responsible for this. For having put his friend through all this misery. They were going to pay.

2 hours later…

Sitting anxiously in the hospital waiting room were the three Curtis brothers along with a restless Dally and a very quiet Steve and Johnny. They'd been waiting for almost two hours, maybe more. They'd lost track of time so long ago. Their minds wandered off, thinking about all the things the doctors were putting their friend through.

"Gentlemen."

The group of boys noticed for the first time a man clad in a white coat standing in front of them. Darry's maternal instincts took over and he rose to his feet. Although he was strong, tough, tall and muscular, everything a greaser should be he still felt weak and small. His hands shook slightly.

"What is it? Is he alright?" Darry's voice came out in a short squeak.

The doctor lowered his head, afraid to make eye contact with the boy. When he finally pulled his gaze from the ground and stared at the kids once again, the expression on his face wasn't a reassuring one. It was grim and told them that something was wrong.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news."

$$$ Ain't I a stinker. LOL. Hope you enjoyed it. I feel really sick today so I wanted to post another chappie real fast and then relax. I think it was alright but meh. Hope everyone liked. REVIEW please. And I except emailed reviews too if the review thing is down which it seems like it always is. Grrrr. Okay thanks. :D#$##$#


	3. The Beginning of a New

**_Author's Note: Okay here's another wonderful chapter. Might be a little slow but I guess it kinda picks up at the end. Be prepared for some fun ahead lol. Its gonna get crazy. Kinda sad what happens to Two-bit but itll be funny here and there and ill fix him at the end. ;) ENJOY. And keep reviewing, I got so many for just the 2nd chappie im so happy. I love reviews and if you want updates faster reviews always help. LOL. On with the show._**

**_Thanks Goes out to my wonderful reviewers. Without you guys I don't know what I'd do:_**

**_Ale Curtis-Carter :LOL, Thank you thank you. I am an evil one aren't I? I wanted to leave you guys with a bit of a cliffy and I don't know maybe there will be one this time. Wait and see. It'll be good tho :D_**

**_Kate: Thanks so much for the kind words. A lot of people enjoyed the fact that it was different, didn't no people wanted that so badly. But HURRAY for me. Lol. Don't know how to help you with the chappie thing. Might be the site though because I know everyone else can sometimes see the new chapters I put on and send reviews to them before I can even see them. So it might take a bit of time. Hope you get to read it though. Tell me if you can, okay?_**

**_Streetpanther1: Lol, thanks for the review. Man, wasn't Matt Dillon hot as hell in the movie. MEOW! He had such a nice lean stomach when he came downstairs in just his jeans. Ooops gotta go fetch a napkin, I'm starting to drool all over the place._**

**_Delirious-joy: Awe, thanks for the review, I love the awesomes. Lol they have so much umph. And heres the next chappie for you so you'll be able to find out if hes dead or not._**

**_Ashlee: Thanks for reviewing my story. I hope it continues to be good and doesn't start to flop halfway through, but I can only hope. Keep reading tho and I hope you enjoy the next chapter._**

**_Nikechick: LoL, I really enjoyed your review a lot. Not just because it was nice and praised me lmao but also because you posted it 4 times. Lol. Not that I minded, I thought it was funny. Was it done on purpose or was it an accident? In the end I _**liked**_ it._**

**_Not-that-kinda-gurl: I'll do my best with the well being of Two-bit. But hey, it's a fanfic starring him, so he might have some more problems. Don't be mad : (. Lol, what am I sayin he might have some problems. Of course he will, I'm mean. But I guess I can do my best to be as nice to him as possible._**

**_Sodapop02: LOL. Don't worry about the torture. I'm here with another chappie hurray :D:D. Good thing I updated quick enough or I'd have a bunch of people chasin me with pitchforks. : S lol good thing that hasn't happened…yet. Enjoy the chappie._**

**_WARNING: I AM NOT A DOCTOR I REPEAT NOT A DOCTOR. MY MEDICAL KNOWLEDGE IS VERY SMALL SO BARE WITH ME OKAY :D ENJOY!!!_**

Chapter 3:

"He's dead" Ponyboy mumbled in disbelief.

"Shut your trap Curtis" Dallas roared.

Pony shifted his weight uneasily, while his two eldest brothers shot warning glances towards Dally. The cold greaser didn't even flinch. On the outside he was putting up the usual front, the tough one that needed to be there to protect his reputation. A reputation that he'd build on death and blood and hate and everything he despised and loved. However, inside he was feeling a bit differently. Two-bit was a pal, just like anyone else in the gang, a pal who'd had his back plenty of times before. He was always there to help liven up those awkward situations with his annoying voice, or the bodily sounds he produced on purpose. The thought of there being no Two-bit, no joker to make him laugh when he didn't want to, to soften him up at times…

"He isn't dead." The gang turned to the doctor, his words bringing them back to a hopeful reality. They each looked from one to the other, sharing the same look of excitement in their eyes.

"If he's alive than what was that bad news you got us all worked up over?"

The doctor breathed a few times very slowly, and began. "Your friend received some minor bruises on his torso and a cracked rib. Those as you probably know weren't of much importance. However, the fracture on his head is a different matter. Whatever struck him struck him hard. We sewed up the back and bandaged it to stop the bleeding, but the damage has already been done. I'm afraid he may have received a bit of brain damage or perhaps might just have a touch of amnesia for some time."

"You don't even know what the hell is wrong with him?" Steve snapped. "You're a fucking doctor!" Soda placed a warm hand on Steve's shoulder and pulled him a few feet back from the sterilized man.

"I know this must be frustrating for you…"

"Damn right it is."

"But" the doctor continued, doing his best to keep a calm tone with the curly hared greaser. "We cannot be sure of the extent of the damage until your friend awakes."

"He's still out?" Johnny's voice squeaked. The doctor nodded.

"He's heavily medicated at the moment do to the accident."

"Can we see him?"

The doctor paused, knowing it would be too many people to take in there all at once but they seemed genuinely worried. They were obviously tough looking young men on top of that and he wasn't going to be the one who upset them. He nodded once more and ushered the group down the finely polished hall.

They stayed closed together, arms almost rubbing against one another's as they walked. Faces pale and lifeless, they tried to look ahead without doubt although it was beginning to seem more and more likely they would never see the old Two-bit again. Shuffling and yawning from lack of sleep, this routine went on until a beige door that stood out from the white walls and white floors was opened and they were asked to step in. At first there was nothing too important that seemed to catch their eyes, but something in it pulled at their heels and they continued to explore their new surroundings. There was one patient at the beginning, an older man with a broken leg and more than likely a few other damages hidden by the rough wool blanket draped across him. Johnny stared at the man, eyes wide and heart slamming against his chest. The room was spinning, the walls sliding down into the floors.

"He's over here Johnnycake" Dallas whispered as gently as could be expected. He was of course the legendary Dallas Winston.

Dallas put a strong hand on Johnny's shoulder and pushed him forward, past the man in the cast and to the back of the room. He'd already been back there while Johnny had been day dreaming. It wasn't something he wanted to see again, or that Johnny should have to see. Hell, none of them should have seen it, let alone Two-bit having gone through it but they did, just as he did.

Sitting underneath a wide window, with the curtains closed, was a quiet stiff looking bed. There was a body, covered in the same wool blanket as the other man, but this was different. They knew who this was and unlike the stranger they cared for him deeply. Johnny gasped when his eyes took in the mangle face again. They'd stared at it only a few hours earlier but it still looked as bad as it had then as it did now. There was less blood and you could tell he'd been cleaned up good but it still wasn't something he enjoyed. Beneath the covers, there was a whole other kind of pain and scars. His head was bandage like the doctor said. Thick white strips wrapped around his head in layers, pressing his rusty hair against his forehead in sweaty curls. Machines beeped noiselessly beside him, while different liquids passed through tubes and progressively pumped into his veins.

"I'll leave you be with him." The doctor said something to Darry that no one else could hear, possibly because it was delivered too low or they were just to caught up with their friend, but whatever it was Darry nodded in agreement before watching the doctor leave.

The gang stayed for an hour, some sitting on the floor or in nearby chairs or just standing and leaning against the wall. It didn't matter where they were, or where they were sitting as long as they knew they were in the same room. A fear had fallen over them in the past several hours. It was the impact of the accident, of Two-bit getting jumped, and realizing that it could have been any one of them laying unconscious in that bed. Darry kept glancing back and fourth at his younger brothers, relieved that it hadn't been them. Guilt swept through him because he shouldn't have been thinking of it like that, not when Two-bit could have died, but it was useless. Deep down, that was how he felt.

The needle on the small clock passed the nine and Darry stretched his sore back.

"It's bout time we got going" he told the younger Curtis'.

"Are ya sure Darry?" Soda whined, eyes pleading with Darry's before he gestured to Two-bit. "What about him, we can't leave him alone."

"I'll stay with him" Johnny said.

Everyone turned. Johnny hadn't said much during the long night at the hospital, course he had never said much of anything before that night. Dallas ignored the stares of shock everyone seemed to be shooting Johnny and just smiled.

"Good Johnnycakes" Dallas replied. "Now you three can get home and Steve you can go do whatever it is you do when you're not clinging to Soda." Steve frowned.

"Listen Dally…"he stepped forward, braking the unwritten rule of angering Dallas Winston and shoved him back a few steps. Dally's face scrunched in disapproval and he was just a foot away from smacking the gum out of Steve's mouth when Soda intervened.

"Not here. You two wanna act like kids do it outside. Two-bits been through enough bullshit already" Darry scolded. Dallas shrugged, letting Sodapop take Steve out of his line of sight and if he was lucky enough, out of the room before he decided to change his mind and follow through with his beating. Pony followed Soda a moment later, muttering a queit goodbye to everyone left in the room before dragging his feet recklessly against the floor on his way out. "Dallas"

"Yeah, Dar?"

"How long you plan on staying here?"

"For as long as I need to and until Johnny gets fed up."

At the mention of his name, Johnny faced them with a hurt expression.

"I didn't mean it like that…"

"I know" the dark greaser whispered. He went back into his own world, dragging a fluorescent orange chair to the side of the bed and taking a seat in it.'

Darry watched with mixed feelings, while Johnny sat by Two-bit. The kid wasn't taking it too good. He knew that was one of the reasons Dallas was probably staying there so long.

"Dallas, I'm heading to work in another two hours. You think you can call Ms. Matthews for me."

"No problem. She gets off her shift at the Diner soon anyway. I'll give her a shout and pick her up."

"Thanks Dallas."

Johnny barely listened as the hushed voices said their goodbyes. He was enthralled with his friend that lay beaten in the bed next to him. Darkness seemed to be calling to him, slowly pulling away the light and letting him drift into a deep sleep. His eyes shut and his body slouched forward and by the time Dally had come to stand at the foot of the bed, Johnny was out. Dallas only smiled and took a seat on another chair, watching tiredly as the two rested.

A few rays of sunlight peeked through the cracks in the hospital room curtains. The light tugged at Johnny's eyelids, eventually forcing him to open them. He gave in after only a short while when he realized he couldn't turn over in the Curtis' couch. Once again, he found himself taking in the scenery. He wasn't at the Curtis home, he was in the too clean, too sterilized, too white looking hospital room. Two-bit was still asleep in the bed, head still bandaged and monitors still beeping. But this time, was different. He didn't have Dally to keep him company. Sure there was good ol Two-bit but he wasn't much fun unconscious.

Johnny eased himself out of the rotten chair he'd been in for the past few hours and began to walk off the stiffness that had built up in his legs and arms. He made a quick venture around the room, going into the closet sized washroom to fix up his hair and comb it back even if most of the grease had dried. With a bit of warm water he looked a little less sickly and a bit more alive. There were bags under his eyes, stretching his skin awkwardly so that he appeared more haggard than he'd have like.

"I guess this is as good as it's gonna get" he moaned and shut the dim light off.

Dallas still hadn't returned from where ever he'd run off to, but Johnny didn't mind. It was nice to enjoy the piece and quiet. No one was yelling or breaking things, or cursing at him for dumb things like keeping his window open at night or not taking off his boots right away. The tranquility was just soothing and he was going to take advantage of it. He pulled an old Tulsa Times from the scuffed nightstand and began flipping the pages. The funny papers was what he liked to read, probably what Two-bit would have liked to be reading too. If he weren't sleeping that is. Johnny turned to the back section of the newspaper and began reading some Beetle Bailey cartoons.

Eyes fluttered in the bed next to him and if he'd had his attention on something else besides the paper, the young greaser would have noticed. The body stirred, struggling against the blanket that had him strapped to the bed, leaving him paralyzed for a minute before he was able to throw the covers off himself. He bucked around on the mattress and caught sight of the dark hared boy that sat in a chair next to him. Who was he? What the hell was he doing? Oh, did his head ever hurt. These thoughts raced through his head before the accusations began to take over his senses. What had that little bastard done to me? That was the last thing that came to mind before he took action.

Johnny put down his paper, laughing silently about the comic when he thought he heard something. The bed next to him lay empty. The sheets were ruffled and looked as though they'd been slept in and the same went for the pillows, but there was no sign of the person who'd slept in them. That's when he heard it. The shrill bang and the shattering of glass before it fell in tiny translucent shards to the floor. A flash of red and white passed hurriedly in front of Johnny's eyes before he felt the jagged edge of something against his neck. It barely touched the skin but he still trembled with fear, biting back a sob, he shut his eyes and prayed for help.

"Scared?" a voice growled behind him, cutting through his frail soul and tearing it to pieces. It was a familiar voice, yet at the same time it was one he'd never heard before. Something gripped his shoulder when he didn't respond and the object pressed dangerously on his neck. He shuddered and the person behind him laughed. "Wanna have some fun?" Johnny cried for anyone, but his voice seemed stuck in his throat. He was going to die and he wouldn't even know by whom. Where was Dallas when he needed him?

#$$&I think I'll leave it there. I gave you guys your fix and im getting tired. I still got this dumb cold and exams are coming up but I still managed to spit out a chapter. Lol how do I do it. Hope you enjoyed the chappie please review. WAsn't super exciting i no :( but it will get better.$##$##


	4. Call Me Keith

Author's Note: Hey, its me. Duh. LoL. Okay so I just got off school and then went to work and its almost 11 and im tired but you guys have been so so so kind with your reviews I thought hey how bout I write a chappie. Hope its good because like I say its late. Enjoy. And don't you guys forget to review lol you no how happy it makes me.

Thanks goes out to none other than my faithful reviewers who make this so much more fun. Love ya guys. :

MyHubbyIs OB: Ooooh, I gotcha on the edge of your seat eh. Lol, then I guess my job is done. Hope you like the next chappie, not too sure if itll be a cliffy like last one. Who knows. Thanks for taking the time to review tho. Makes me so bubbly. Lol.

Not-that-kinda-gurl: Lol, its okay its okay. I'll fix it like I always do. :D cept Two-bit might take a bit of time to fix. But don't worry I love my two-bit so he'll be good as new by the end. And I hope you've stopped crying long enough to read this chappie but if you didn't well then ill send you some internet tissues. How's that? Thanks for the review.

Delirious-joy:Thanks a lot for the review and uhhh about the two-bit thing and the glass uhhhh… you'll have to read what happens. Lol.

Kate: I'm so glad you were able to read the other 2 chappies. The website wasn't working properly or something for a while and it made me mad. But I'm better. I'm happy you like the story, didn't think it was gonna get this much attention. Keep readin and enjoy the next chappie.

Ale Curtis-Carter: LOL, I loved your review so so much. It was so sweet what you said. I've never had a review like that before thank you again so much. I'm glad you like my story that much and I hope you like this next chappie just as much.

Twobitndallylova: I'm glad people think its original, lots of people are tired of the other stuff which I don't mind. Here's the fourth chappie, enjoy and thanks for the review.

Nikechick7777: Lol, hitting the computer is always a good way to fix. And at least I got the review, four times but I still got it. Lol. Thanks for this review only one tho : ( lol. Enjoy the chappie.

Mrs. Benji Madden: Those were the things I was thinking about while I was writing it. Glad someone has the same kinda mind as me. LOL, maybe its mean for me to treat the characters this way, but meh, I doubt they mind that much. Thanks for the review.

Margaret Ames: Okay, your review was another one I really liked. Not that I don't like anybody else reviews they all rock but yours was really sweet too. I'm surprised that you like my writing that much, but I'm happy you do. Hope this chappie is good and enjoy. Thanks again.

Aslan: Yeah, I had to include Mrs. Matthews enventually, otherwise what kinda mother is that. Ya, my sons in the hospital wutever wanna go out for coffee. LOL, that was gonna be my second choice. But keep readin and enjoy the next chappie.

Dreamer4lyf718: LOL, you sent me one review after the other. So thank you so much for the review. And lol I liked the go go go thing and so here it is is is! Enjoy!!!

Whew, what a lot of reviews this time. HURRAY!! And now ladies and gentlemen, one with the show….

Chapter 4:

Dallas slouched forward, a sobbing curly hared woman biting at his heels as together they made their way up the hospital stairs. He glanced back, making sure she wasn't loosing it like she had when he first told her. She had just been coming out of the diner when he explained what happened and she completely lost it. Her body exploded into uncontrollable shakes while she cried a river of tears that left black trails of mascara on her rosy cheeks. He wasn't surprised by the reaction; in fact he'd expected something like it. Out of any other family he knew, besides the Curtis' folks, Two-bit's mother was the most caring. She was a plump, freckled faced, redhead, with thin lips and a smile identical to Two-bits. In truth, she was Two-bit, if he was forty years old and had breasts that is. At the moment she was dressed in her coffee stained uniform, apron wrapped firmly around her thick waist. She'd slipped off her heels after half a second on the stairs and now walked barefooted, -expect for the pantyhose- along the sterilized hall.

Her body vibrated a few more times, while Dally continued to watch uneasily. He desperately needed a cigarette. Mrs. Matthews, she knew the way he was, unemotional and hard as a rock and knew he wouldn't, no couldn't help ease her pain but still she wished for just an arm around her. Since her husband left when Two-bit was only eleven, she'd been alone and needed that caring feeling to make all the agony go away.

"It's just down here" Dallas mumbled, breaking the awkward silence. It grew and grew, becoming more and more harder to cut through.

The beige door pull Dally like a magnet in it's direction. It was shut firmly and as he placed a hand on the knob, he saw Mrs. Matthews standing closely to him. A short smile curled on his lips and a warmness filled inside of him. Of course, nothing good could ever last for poor Dallas Winston. Somethingbrokeinside the room fallin in pieces to the ground. It sounded like glass but the door had absorbed most of the sound making it difficult for Dally to be certain what it was.

Like the gallant men you see on Tv, who jump in just when someone's in trouble and save the day all graceful and everything, Dally somehow managed to do the complete opposite. With a hard shove, he threw opened the door and ran for the back of the room. His feet were unsteady, moving way to fast for him and in a second he was on the floor, teeth clamped down on his tongue. Warm blood sprang from the slit and slid down his throat, leaving with it a tangy metallic flavor. Chin rubbing against the tiles, Dally crawled to his feet when he heard a cry behind him. His head snapped in the direction of a shocked Mrs. Matthews. Her face had turned ghostly white and she stood, shaking just as bad as she had in the beginning.

"Two-bit, honey?" her voice squeaked, barely even a whisper. Dallas looked in front of him, standing only a few feet away was a hunched young man, with thick white bandages wrapped around his head. He was sideways too them, letting the pair catch a glimpse of the helpless greaser in his arms. A broken pop bottle, which Dally had carelessly left behind before fetching Mrs. Matthews, now was clenched tightly in Two-bit's grasp and digging into Johnny's neck.

"Matthews!"

Dallas marched forward, without a second thought. Two-bit turned, eyes glazed over, searching the area around him crazily. Fear overpowering him,he began to back away, with Johnny still firmly in his grip. He had the air of a wild animal, the way he looked from Dally to his own mother. It sent a cold chill to run through Dallas and was probably enough to send Mrs. Matthews into a heart attack. Nonetheless he tried his best to calm down his friend without getting himself, Two-bit or Johnny hurt. Especially Johnny.

"Two-bit, relax. Come on now." He outstretched his hand.

Two-bit shook his head, glanced around and swung at Dallas, the jagged bottle coming within inches of his face. "You leave me the hell alone!"

Dallas could feel his patience wearing thin. He could only pretend to be nice for so long and then he would loose it. It was bad enough Johnny could get hurt but he had to put up with a psychotic Two-bit also. The normal Two-bit was hard enough, now this?

"Matthews, you bumped your head real hard. Now let go of Johnny, or I'll bump it harder." Dally said the last word through gritted teeth. Two-bit smiled a sly grin, but it wasn't one Dallas had ever seen before. It wasn't a carefree one that sent you smiling right back; it was a cold tough smile. He knew it because he'd used the same one before and had seen it used by a lot tougher guys than Two-bit.

Two-bit nodded, and threw Johnny to his right, letting the greaser land hard on his knees. His smile grew wider at the pain that spread across Johnny's face.

"Wanna take me?" he whispered. Dallas felt his heart dropped to the bottom of his stomach. He was gonna be sick. Whatever had happened to Two-bit, wasn't for the best.

"What?"

"Ya heard me."

"Two-bit you crazy son of a bitch, I'm not gonna fight you. Even though I should."

Two-bit just shrugged and looked as if he were about to head back for his bed when he took two long strides in Dally's direction. He swung the broken end of the pop bottle, the glass cutting a deep clean cut through Dallas' left arm. A moan fell from his lips as he pulled away, stumbling back towards the exit. Blood covered his arm and it pained more than anything he'd felt in a long time, but it didn't matter. What he cared about was that it had been Two-bit. The guy who he'd spent many a times getting hammered with and who'd helped him chase the girls around town, was now grinning at the fact that he'd cut his arm wide open.

"The names not Two-bit" he spat fiercely. "It's Keith."

Dallas shuddered, and watched as Two-bit walked casually past him and Johnny, and stopped at Mrs. Matthews. He looked her up and down, taking in the hair and black streaks before sighing.

"What's up with you?" His voice was so dull, so uncaring it made her ache.

"What's up with me?" Mrs. Matthews found her voice and puffed her chest out. "Two-bit Matthews, what is going on with you?"

Two-bit raised a hand and held it close to her face, as if he were about to hit her when Johnny stepped in. His eyes were welling up with tears, as he stood there, watching his friend behave like that.

"What's gotten into you?" he mumbled, hands shaking uneasily at his sides. For a moment it seemed like the rock solid barrier Two-bit had begun to create was slowly falling away as Johnny spoke. "Why are you acting like this?"

Two-bit opened his mouth, but nothing came out. Why was he acting like this? What was wrong with it? Didn't he always act this way? Who were those strangers to tell him what to do?

"What the hell happened to me?"

"Like I said before" Dally began, hand resting firmly on his injured arm. "You bumped your head, I guess a little harder than we thought."

"That would explain the bandage but it don't explain you three" he continued accusingly. Dallas rolled his eyes.

"Were part of the gang."

"Were your friends" Johnny put in.

"And who the hell are you?" Two-bit pointed to the woman.

"I'm the woman that shot you out of her womb you ungrateful ass."

Two-bit cracked a real grin and nodded approvingly. "Yeah, I can see the resemblance." His mother laughed.

She moved towards her son and ushered him back into bed, tucking the covers around him lovingly. Dally and Johnny watched as they talked quietly for a few minutes before they made their way towards the exit. Mrs. Matthews looked up, the sound of their shoes squeaking against the floor pulling her attention towards them.

"Where are you two going?"

"Two-bit cut my arm all to shit" Dallas replied miserably. "I'm gunna go lift me some medical supplies and fix it up somewheres."

They had begun to leave the room when once again Two-bit's voice shouted back at them. "The names Keith. Learn it!" The door shut behind the boys as they shared together a look of pure concern. Something that wasn't seen too often on Dallas Winston's face. Things were getting out of control.

$$Okay, i no its not as long as the others and probably not as good but im super tired and i had done the thank u reviews and i just wanted to sleep but i did a chappie. So hope you liked, tell me wut u think. I no Two-bit is kinda weird but thats the point. And ya i noticed that his mom called him two-bit i did it on purpose cus i think its funny everyone calls him that.)Okay, i hope i dont make you guys made with what i did to two-bit but thats my story. Itll be good tho :D i hope. AGAIN SORRY ITS FAST. Im tired.#$##


	5. A Whole New Ball Game

**_Author's Note:_** **_Okay, kiddies don't freak. This is another chappie!!! Hurray and finally eh. I'm doing my best to make it really long to make up for the time you guys had to wait and I'll try and make it exciten. I'm glad everyone enjoyed the character change, lol I thot I'd get ppl chasin me with pitchforks but that's good that no one tried it…yet. I'll fix everything by the end tho. So don't worry about Mr. Matthews. ;)_**

**_Thanks to all my cuddly fuzzily and loveable reviewers. You guys are the best:_**

**_Jacky Higgins- LOL, I'm so happy you think I'm keep him in character. I think that's the hardest part keeping them the way they were in the novel. Thanks a lot for the kind words about my writing, I've have quite a few people say that and it makes me feel so good. Ya, I thought the last chappie was kinda freaky too and I was kinda scared to put it up cus Two-bit is so different in this story but I hope everyone keeps readin._**

**_Nicole- Well, thanks for the great review, and I'm sorry I didn't right soon like you asked but because I love the review from everyone so much I tried to make this extra long, but it prolly isn't. But still, here is a lot more._**

**_Myhubbyisob- Ya, that was the whole reason I thought of the story. I was thinking about his name and then I was like wow wouldn't that be crazy if he wanted them to call him Keith and Keith was like an entire different person. Thanks for the awesome review hope you like this chappie._**

**_MedinaMax- Awe, people seemed to enjoy watching Dally fall? Lol, poor guy. Ya, I guess the chappie was kinda freaky, I didn't think so tho but I guess it takes a lot to freak me out. Writing this last chappie tho I think most of you will agree hes a lil bit scarier. I'll make it all betta tho in the end. Thanks for the review._**

**_Delirious-joy- Thanks for the AWESOME and SPECTACULAR review. Lol. Sorry it was short but hey, i try. This chappie is longer than the last and I can't stand short chappies so I did my bestest to make this one long. I just got out of exams so bear with me. And hope you enjoy._**

**_Ale Curtis-Carter –Awe, lol I'm crying. I can't believe I made your top ten…if you have a top ten…well…that I'd make your top ten if you had one. I just wanna take a few seconds to thank everyone that got me this far. I'd like to thank my agent Jerry and my mom and dad and my best friends Cletus and Bobby Sue. And to my reviewers and the poor computer that takes a beating everytime it doesn't load my stories on fast enough. LOL. Oh and please don't hurt no one okay, I'll fix, promise. ; )_**

**_Mrs. Benji Madden- He'll be like this for a bit, but hey I no you like it. You say eek but i know. Don't worry tho he'll be good as new in the end. I've got this big finish to bring him back, its gonna be great. I'm slowly making my way there. Enjoy and thanks for the kind words._**

**_Dreamer4lyf718- Ooooh, I'm so glad people loved this chappie, I'm glad no one got upset for me messing around with Two-bit like that, but it is kinda cool tho. I'm so happy I got five stars, I hope their gold stars, cus then I can pin them on my shirt and show them off to everybody. Thanks a lot for the great review, how you have fun readin this chapter._**

**_Goldengreaser- I love his mom too. When I thought about including her I was like wow I wonder how she should be. I pictured her just like Two-bit except she was a woman but she'd be funny and everything. I'm glad you thought it was funny too, I'm trying to make it funny and still crazy so I guess I'm doing my job so far. Keep readin and enjoy this chappie._**

**_Ashlee- Okay, your review was like the first one I got for this chappie and it was such a nice one too. I'm glad you enjoyed the way he came and helped everyone. I was thinking about what to do for that for a while because I didn't want it to seem all corny or nothing and I guess the way I did it worked out great. And in response to you wanting more changes in Two-bit, well here ya go. A WHOLE LOT MORE COMING! For now anywho. So enjoy the chappie and the two-bit troubles._**

**_AND NOW LADIES AND GENTLEMEN ON TO THE MAIN EVENT….._**

**_Chapter 5:_**

Johnny kept a good eye open for anyone important on the third floor. Behind him was a metal door marked Medical Supplies which Dallas just happened to be inside. With the light fingers he had practiced at achieving, he began to pocket random items that could be useful to him and his injured arm. He wasn't doing it for the thrill of stealing this time; instead it seemed like an honest steal, if there was such a thing. Arm cut up, all bloody and raw, he couldn't just leave it like that and he didn't have a penny to his name. In the end he figured he'd be paying taxes one day and this would just be a little IOU until then.

A few rolls of gauze, some thread, a bottle of Neosporin and a hand full of cotton balls later Dally emerged. A toothy grin spread across his face to hide the pain that continued to circulate through his arm. Like always the front he had put up worked and Johnny didn't even cringe when he caught sight of the arm.

"Come on; let's get back to the room."

"That don't hurt none?" Johnny asked, gesturing to the wide gash. Dallas shook his head, the smile only growing.

"Shoot kid, this is nothin. Heck, I remember this one time…" Johnny listened intently as Dally went on to recount one of his famous stories. He'd heard them all before but it didn't bother Johnny in the least. Dallas lived a life of excitement, with wild parties, and beautiful women. A life where anything seemed possible and there were no boundaries or rules that could hold a person back. His life was one many would die for but never get. It was one that Johnny envied and respected with every being in his body. That was why he looked up to him the way he did, because when he felt so afraid, so timid and helpless all the time, there was Dally, the complete opposite. Taking chances with his future, never thinking before he acted, he lived by the moment. It was stupid and childish, but it was something he admired deeply.

"Two-bit Matthews, you sit your butt down right now! You hear me?"

Mrs. Matthews, eyes burning with rage, stood inches away from her thickheaded son. Even with the new personality change, he was still stubborn as hell which made it hard for his mother to control him. Two-bit turned to her, bloodied jeans from the night before hanging from his hips and leather coat in hands. He leaned in, lips pursed and whispered,

"The names Keith m'a. Get it?" He smiled and headed for the door.

Dallas curled a grin, leaning carelessly in the doorframe to block any exit Two-bit planned on making. It was interesting having Two-bit or Keith as he called himself around. In so many ways this new person reminded Dally a lot of himself. He was rude, coldhearted, bold and above all other things seemed tougher than nails. Shoot, he wanted to get the ol Two-bit back, but the ol Two-bit could get on someone's nerves real fast. This one however, well, he was starting to grow on Dal. Even if the rusty hared bastard had come after him with a broken bottle, it took guts to do that. Especially when it was Dallas Winston you were coming at.

"Where ya goin?" Dally's voice dragged out casually. Two-bit made an almost animalistic sound in the back of his throat, before shrugging and trying to shove Dallas aside.

"Shit, I ain't goin nowhere if ya don't get outta my way." He backed up from Dally, waited and shot him a glare. It was if he expected Dallas to be frightened of him, to just immediately back off. If that had been the case than poor Two-bit had hit his head just a little too hard. "Well…"

"Well what?" Dally snapped.

"Fuck, I don't have time for your childish bullshit."

Without bothering to say another word, Two-bit took hold of Dally by the collar of his shirt. Dallas' eyes began to narrow just as he was thrown to the floor. It was the second time in one morning he found himself looking like an ass. He scrambled hurriedly to his feet to finish what the Rusty hared greaser had startedbut it was too late. The doorway was empty. Only Mrs. Matthews, Johnny and Dally remained in the room.

"I should be getting home" Mrs. Matthews whispered, stepping close to Dallas. "Take care of him son. I don't want him getting into anymore trouble." Dally nodded, and watched while she turned into the hall.

Her arms shook recklessly at her sides while her body went through another series of sobs. She had to keep it together. Two-bit was a smart boy when he needed to be, he could take care of himself. He just needed to blow off some steam or clear his head or get drunk or whatever he needed. After it was over he would come back home and be good as new. Well, not new, old. He would be the ol Two-bit again, the son she knew not the stranger walking around in his skin.

Inside the room, Dally was just finishing up his arm, with some poor help from Johnny when there was a slight knocking sound from the hall. Before Johnny could even get to his feet and gain his full height again, there were four greaser bounding into the room.

Steve whistled loudly and threw a heavy arm around the darker greasers neck. Sodapop, Pony, and Darry were only a few feet behind him. It was Darry with his keen eyesight who noticed the hospital bedempty. The sheets were ruffled and the pillow had the indent of a head and few spots of red but there was no Two-bit.

"What happened?" Darry demanded, voice low as he set his gaze on Dallas.

"Why do you always assume when something bad happens, I'm involved?"

Steve rolled his eyes dramatically. "Because you usually are."

"Don't start with me again Randle." Dally hissed warningly.

"Yeah, you ain't gonna tell Darry that your responsible for this?" Steve gestured towards the bed.

"I ain't."

"Look, something obviously happened. You even got this to prove it." Steve did the unthinkable. His oil stained fingers found their way onto Dally's arm and with a vulture grip, clamped his hand down on the bandaged section. Dallas' eyes bulged while the rest of his face wrinkled in pain. He was doing his best to keep the look emotionless, like it didn't bother him, but it did. Without thinking, which was what Dally usually did, he wrenched his arm from Steve's hand before returning the favor with a strong right fist. The greaser stumbled back before landing with a hard thud on his ass. Pony let a small chuckle escape and Dallas grinned.

"Anything else you want?"

"Come on," Steve encouraged.

Darry stepped between the two. Things weren't going his way at all.

"The both of you grow up! It's the second time today I've broken things up. Now, Dally what the hell happened to your arm? And where's Two-bit."

"Well, which news do ya want first?" Dallas began casually, making his way into a nice stiff chair.

"Which news is there?" Pony asked.

"Well, there's the bad news, and the really bad news."

"Bad news" Darry answered for everyone.

"Okay, well Two-bit woke up."

"How is that bad news" Steve snapped, finally able to stand on his own two feet.

"Well, the doc was right about him not rememberin anything. He's kinda different. Calls himself Keith and he's as hard as a rock."

Soda burst, unable to hold back the impending laughter. "Two-bit! He's the biggest joker, the biggest …"

"I know. But it ain't like that anymore. He's cold and mean, didn't even crack a grin. I'd watch out. He took off just a few minutes before you guys showed up. His ol lady was here too, she couldn't do nuthin for him either."

Dally sighed and rested his eyes.

"Shit" Steve mumbled still in surprise.

"So, what's the really bad news?" Darry pressed, unsure if he wanted to hear it.

"The bastardcut my arm!" Dallas growled raising up his arm and grimacing. Steve didn't bother to comment on it and instead rolled his eyes once again.

Two-bit or Keith as he preferred to be known, spent the next few hours wondering about the dull, lifeless streets of Tulsa. It was another sweltering day, with the cracked asphalt sizzling every time a drop of sweat rolled down his back and onto the ground. His head still ached, but it was more of a hangover feeling than the 'I feel like I'm dying' sense. He couldn't be bothered with recuperating in the hospital, not with nurses who acted as if a lobotomy would be a dream come true for them. Sticking needles into every available vein and prodding him to make sure he was alive, treating him more like a lab rat than an actual patient. No, he wouldn't stay there a minute longer.

During the absence of his two pals, Two-bit was able to spend some quality time with his mother. She seemed a bit shaken about the whole ordeal, her voice coming out in short stutters now and then although she tried to keep her calm front. Dallas had told her enough of what had happened to help her in telling her son. Two-bit listened obediently to what she had to say, but really, he hadn't forgotten what had happened. She might have thought it, but hadn't even bothered to ask him if he remembered anything. He remembered the way he was, childish and naïve, always the joker, but this new attitude and persona that had suddenly washed over him like a gentle summer's rain. Refreshing and cool, it made him feel complete. It was something he had never felt before, giving him this rush that sent his heart beating to a different rhythm. This must have been what Dallas felt all those years, that was why he acted so hard, so cold all the time. It gave him the same rush it did Two-bit.

The new and improved greaser stopped, a sly grin coming over his face as he finally reached his destination. Before him was the little Diner, the one all the rich kids, the south side socs visited. He was stepping into territory that didn't belong to him, adding to the already increasing war between the two gangs and yet, for once he didn't care. This time it wasn't between greasers and socs' it was between a hood and a whole bunch of assholes waiting to get their heads kicked in.

Two-bit shoved his way through a group of well dressed kids and made his way up the stairs and into Rusty's. (and I think that's wut the soc hangout was called. Sorry if its not.) He found a few glares directed his way, but ignored them. At the back of the Diner he could already make out the familiar faces and the abnormal features that seemed pieced on them awkwardly.

"Well, if it ain't lil red riding hood. What, ya get lost on your way ta grandma's?" one of the socs laughed, taking a long sip on his Coke. He waited for Two-bit to say something but when the greaser didn't answer him he got to his feet angrily and gavehim a slight push. "What the hell are you doing here? This aint you're turff."

"Payback." The word came out quietly in a sadistic tone that sent shivers down through every bone in the socs body. The air in Rusty's turned deathly quiet with only the sound of the soc swallowing down the hard lump in his throat to break it. Two-bit's increasing smile revealed tobacco stained teeth, while his lips curled in a malicious way. Without anyone moving or saying another word, the greaser let loose a right hook. The boy who had unfourtunately been standing on the otherside of the blow, hit the floor with a nauseating sound that came dangerously close to the sound of bones snapping. "Now, it's time for the real fun." Two-bit advanced on the helpless soc, face hard and emotionless.

It was going on nine p.m. when Dallas Winston finally caught sight of what he'd been trying to track down all night. Sitting in the lot, on the hood of his banged up old car was Two-bit, cigarette dangling carelessly from his mouth. Dally almost thought he looked the same, almost like the old happy go lucky guy he remembered but as he drew closer to the car and the greaser, he realized it wasn't the same person at all. His eyes were bloodshot and filled with a dark nothingness that when compared to made Dally's look so heavenly.

"Hey, I've been looking all over for you." Dallas called out. "I didn't know where you were."

"Well, obviously you did if you're here talking to me" Two-bit replied in the dull monotone voice that he seemed to be accustom to.

Dallas tried to shrug it off, but it was just too strange. He liked the old Two-bit, yet the new Two-bit was pretty interesting.

"I heard someone jumped some socs in Rusty's today. Beat them good."

"Yeah, and your point…"

"Was it you?" Dally asked. Two-bit slid off the hood of his car and threw is cigarette into the nearby grass.

"Yeah, it was."

"You know that ain't gonna help with the war we've been havin out with the Socs.'"

"It had nothing to do with the war. They jumped me I jumped them. Thought you'd understand" Two-bit snapped pulling open the door to his car and climbing in. He started the engine up with a few curses and acouple turns of his key.

"I do Two-bit…"

"Keith!"

"Whatever the hell you wanna be called" Dallas yelled. "The point is you can't just go around doin this shit. Your gonna get one of us jumped because you were an ass."

Two-bit smiled. "You're one to talk. Big Dallas Winston preaching to the choir. Never thought I'd see the day."

"Neither did I" Dally replied, realizing now exactly what he had been saying.

"I guess this makes it a whole new ballgame. For everyone." Two-bit burned rubber almost nicking Dallas as he took a sharp turn out of the lot and sped off down the road.

&&Okay, guys wut do ya think. I read it over and i think meh, its okay. But thats the way i am with everything. So tell me. Wut do ya like, dislike, the only way to make things better is if i no.Okay.


	6. Honey, I'm home

_**Author's Note: HEY, it's me. Everyone who is still reading this, omg! I just got lazy and stopped for a while and people continued to review and I thought wow people still like this. I better give them something. Cause otherwise its just mean. So, please forgive me for the long pause. Hope you like. I've been real stumped and everything and I'm forcing this out for you guys. Tell me wut ya think. :D**_

_**Huge thanks goes out to the reviewers. YOU GUYS ROCK:**_

_**Oustider08: You were the last person to review and I think it was that last review that made me go 'well people want more so here it goes'. So thanks, for pushing me. And I hope this is a fast enough update.**_

_**FlipWise: LOL, you reviewed three times. I love it. Thanks for the wonderful comments they were real sweet and I hope this chappie is good. I miss the ol Two- bit too. :(**_

_**Two-Bitsgal: Lots of people don't seem to like my Keith. Lol. Well they like him but not really. Funny Two-bit sure beats Keith any day of the week tho. Keith is kinda like Dally, which is really scary cus I didn't want that but it happened. Thanks a lot for your review.**_

_**Mrs. Benji Madden: Hehe thanks for the review he he. I'm glad he he that you like the new two bit he he. Lol. I'm not making fun of you by going he he. I just hehe want to continue to the he he thing. You no, just so it doesn't he he stop. It's so he he weird and he he funny. He he. Enjoy the he he next chappie he he. Wow, after going he he so much it kinda makes your head all dizzy. He he.**_

_**Not-that-kinda-gurl: I no. Two-bit makes me sad now too. Stupid hot rusty hared greaser, bring down my story with his badass ways. Awe, who can be mad at him tho? He's so cute, for a fictional character tho. Lol.**_

_**Dreamer for lyf: ooooh, watch out. I'm gunna have the rest of the gang meet him soon. After you said that in your review, I was like hey I haven't had them meet him. So hes going to.**_

_**Jacky Higgins: Ohhh, I love that comment you said on the dialogue. That's so nice. I think its really hard to do dialogue and it never sounds good when someone forces the characters to say something they wouldn't. I'm glad im doing a good job and thanks for the review. Hope you like the next chapter.**_

_**Banana4422: Hey, thanks for reviewing. I cant believe its one of the best you've read. That makes me so happy. I no I didn't update soon either (lowers head in shame) but heres a chappie for you. By the by, for someone reason your name reminds me of ice cream. Just thought I should include that in here. Lol. Okay, enjoy.**_

WELL KIDS HERES ANOTHER CHAPTER. SORRY ONCE AGAIN FOR THE LONG WAIT.

**Chapter 6:**

The sun peeked through the dinning room curtains in the Curtis house. Darry was busying himself with breakfast, while his younger brothers awoke and showered. His back ached from the heavy loads he'd carried the day before and the stress of worrying about a close friend didn't help either. He raised a family, worked his ass off and now he had a friend a little bit more than confused wandering around Tulsa. Dallas had explained to all of them how bad Two-bit was acting and how he'd nearly taken Dally's leg off the other night with his car, but it just didn't make sense. He would have to see it for himself to actually believe that Two-bit was no longer the wisecrackin guy he always was.

"Pony! Have you seen my jeans?" Soda yelled from inside the shower. The water was still running but knowing the way he was, Sodapop had probably forgotten to turn off the taps.

"Hey, little buddy. You better turn them taps off in there or you can start paying the bills from now on."

"Sure thing Dar."

Sodapop emerged minutes later in nothing more than a towel. He leaned against the doorframe, eyes shut while the cool refreshing air caressed his face. Steam slipped past him and filled the kitchen, disappearing instantly. A puddle slowly began to form beneath his feet, while his hair continued to drip in long fat drops of water.

"What's up with him?" Pony snickered.

He'd been standing in front of his older brother for a while, watching as the greaser relaxed with eyes closed and still dripping water from head to toe.

"I'm napping" Soda mumbled.

"You just got up" Pony sighed opening the fridge door and pulling out a carton of chocolate milk.

The three Curtis brothers seated themselves comfortably around the house, each one occupied with their own morning routine. Unlocked as usual, the door shut with a resounding slam behind Dally and Steve as they made their way into the house. Steve headed immediately for the icebox, while Dallas flung himself across the old couch.

"Any of you see Two-bit the last couple a days?" He said, voice muffled beneath a cushion.

"Nope. Not since the hospital" Pony replied.

Dally could only nod. It was strange that he actually cared about Mathews. He never wondered where he was before. Shoot, Dallas Winston could care less whether or not Two-bit was lying in the middle of a street or asleep in his bed. Why did he worry now?

"Think maybe we should stop in at his house today?" Pony asked. He was sitting across from Dally, rocking back and fourth in an old wooden chair. Dallas shook his head, no, and replaced the pillow over his face. The others took that as a sign to leave Mr. Winston to his own devices for a while. And so they did.

Four blocks from the Curtis residence, dragging his feet across a stained sidewalk was Johnny. Long greasy bangs blocking out the bright rays from the sun, they did a better job than any sunglasses would. Good thing too because he couldn't afford them anyway. A crisp wind tickled his naked neck and snuck through the holes in his pale jeans. Worn down tennis shoes marked brown with blood; set off a series of crunches as they trampled across broken glass. The neighbor hood was quiet at the moment. No one seemed to be lurking in the alleys, save for the usual few people that were just recovering from an all night drink off.

Johnny sighed, feeling the uncomfortable loneliness starting to get to him. Walking around Tulsa, even in broad daylight was dangerous for any greaser. Heck, it didn't bother him much, to be by his lonesome but the way Two-bit had been acting lately was starting to get to him. His folks at home weren't helping much either, course they never helped with anything. Johnny tugged his jacket closer and picked his pace up a bit. The stillness of the streets, the eerie squeak of an empty swing moving back and fourth in the light breeze, it wasn't making him feel very confident. He should have gone with Dallas and Steve to Pony's instead of running out and getting his ol man some cigarettes.

"Hey, you."

Johnny tore his eyes from their spot on the ground and looked up. He could feel his legs buckling and he had to hook his fingers in the pocket of his jeans to stop his hands from shaking. Two brumly boys were stumbling around on cement path in front of him. Obviously still a bit drunk from the night before. Shaggy hair caressed their pasty faces from the trickling sweat.

"Hey, you."

The one with the lazy eye stepped away from his friend. Advancing slowly on the shorter greaser, he smiled, arms raised in an attacking position. 'oh, jeez,' was all Johnny could think of. Although his hands were dug firmly in place, pressed against the material of his pants, they still seemed to shake. They moved about, hitting the cool steal of his knife every so often. His knife.

"You better not try nothing"Johnny's voice came out in a non threatening whisper. The boy stopped, only a few feet from his prey and laughed. Golden strands of blonde fell away from his face, wet at the tips from where the sweat had been. Once the hair was removed, Johnny caught sight of the deep imprints of slashes across his cheeks. Memories of past fights lay imbedded within his skin. The sight of them sent ripples of fear through Johnny.

"Let me have it then" the boy antagonized. He cleared his throat, spitting on the ground in front of him. Johnny's fingers, clammy as they were tried to latch onto the handle of his switchblade. It eased out of his pocket barely within his grip as he did a swinging motion he'd often seen Two-bit use when pulling out his blade. Of course he wasn't Two-bit. Looking like an idiot, the blade emerged from his pocket and as Johnny's arm flailed about in an attempt to copy Two-bit the knife ended up on the ground. The clattering of steal rang out against the quiet backdrop.

"You see what he just did?" The second brumly boy, turned into hysterics behind his silent friend.

"You were gunna pull a blade on me?" Johnny looked from the blade, to the boy. It was too far to reach in time. The knife was closer to his opponent than it was to him.

"I wasn't gonna really mess you up. You being Dallas Winston's boy and allbut now after you pull your blade out. No way am I lettin that slide kiddo."

Johnny looked back to the blade. Before thinking, he dove to the cement. Hands out, he reached in mid air as his body began to descend. It didn't take much for even a brumly boy to realize what Johnny was doing. With a small jerk, the blonde hared boy thrust his foot forward. The tip of it collided with Johnny's chin and part of his neck. The greaser fell backwards. Heaving, he tried desperately to breathe while something hit harshly against his left cheek.

"Stupid punk" the boy cursed. Johnny could feel the two hoods looming over him, their shadows casting him into a frightening darkness. He tried to block out their hoarse voices and the sickening sound as their fists met with his face, but it was almost impossible to do. The pain wriggled through his body in waves of pain. It lasted for only a minute or so but to him it could have been an eternity. Only the shrill screeching of tires broke Johnny from his agony. Feet hit asphalt and someone's rough voice threatened the brumly boys from nearly across the street, and all Johnny could think was 'thank god Dallas showed up when he did.'

The two hoods took a minute to reflect, or gather their wits about them, and then take off with their tails between their legs. Johnny relaxed on the cement, waiting for Dallas' rough yet protecting hands to pull him to his feet, but they never came. Instead, embers from a lit cigarette fell on his open palm and then the cigarette itself, becoming crushed underneath a leather boot. A cowboy boot.

"Two-bit?" Johnny eased himself off the sidewalk and with a little discomfort brought himself to his feet. The rusty hared greaser stood in front of him. Black leather jacket hanging open, with the same bloodied t-shirt from the night he'd been jumped still clinging to his chest. It wasn't the most flattering ensemble. "Are those the same clothes from a couple nights ago?"

"What did I say before? It's Keith. And what if they are the same clothes?"

"Nothin" Johnny mumbled. Two-bit nodded and looked back to where his car was, parked diagonally across the streetjust waiting to start an accident.The redhead picked up the fallen blade, jerked it closed and tossed it to the still shaken up Johnny.

"I'd keep that close by next time." Johnny could only nod."You ain't to bright huh?"

"What?" he whispered.

"Well, you don't pick fights you sure as hell ain't gonna win. Fuck kid, are you stupid or something?" Two-bit motioned for Johnny to follow, and together they made their way to the car. Johnny trailed behind his friend, still unsure whether getting into a car with the new Matthews would be the wisest decision he ever made. Of course, the guy had save him from a beating he didn't need and getting into it with him now wasn't something he wanted.

The two of them drove in silence to the Curtis home. It was the weekend so of course they would all be inside relaxing, except maybe for Soda and Steve, if they had to work right then. Johnny hoped they did, he didn't want them to have to meet Two-bit like this, not just yet; Sodapop especially. Sodawas just too nice and caring, if he met Keith he'd probably get torn to shreds.

"Looks like the gangs all here" Two-bit drawled sarcastically while climbing out of the car.

Johnny made his way behind the older greaser and waited on the porch steps a moment or so, listening for Two-bit to make his grand entrance. The rusty hared boy, threw open the front door, letting it slam in Johnny's face before shouting in a sadistic voice that scared even Dallas Winston.

"Honey, I'm home."


	7. Go Home Mr Matthews

**_Author's Note: Looky looky, I'm updating. :D Crazy, huh. This is a faster update than the last one, I guess its because I've got nothing better to do right now. So, I thought I'd be nice and add another chapter. I always do the author's note before I right the chapter so I'm not sure whats gonna happen. I'll do my best to throw in some excitement in there somewhere. ENJOY!_**

_**And as always I owe lots of thanks to my stupendous** **reviewers:**_

**Dreulic: Awe, your so sweet. I'm glad you're enjoying the story. I wasn't sure about the violence. Action, jeez I love reading it but writing it, bleh it's hard. As for updating soon, well this is way sooner than the last time I did. Hope you enjoy. Thanks for the nice words.**

**Just Playin: LOL, yes I love the scary Keith. I'm doing my best so that he stays that way for a while. I hate how he's so mean tho, but I kinda like it. Thank you for the wonderful comments, I love them. I'm glad your enjoying the story, I hope the description isn't too much though, I'm doing my best to put some in but not a whole bunch cause it's boring. Love your review, I hope you like the next chapter.**

**Not-that- kinda-gurl: I hope this is soon enough! Well, sooner than last time anyway. Lol. Enjoy.**

**Mrs. Benji Madden: He he, look, he he an update he he. Glad your finding he he Keith he he hot. Everyones scared of him he he. But not you lol. Good thing too cause he needs some friends he he. Thanks for the review and heres the next chappie he he.**

**Oustdier08: Thanks bunches for the review. I'm updating and updating right now, so I hope you enjoy. I didn't want everyone to have to wait long again. So here you go.**

**Ale Curtis-Carter: Okay, sorry for the long waits. But I'm making up again with this update. And its soon too :D thanks for reviewing and enjoy lots.**

**Banana4422: Hmm I was so unsure of that chappie. But this one for sure I think will be better than the last. And as always thanks for reviewing and hope this is chappie is up soon enough for you. Enjoy :D**

**Dreamer for lyf: sits watching computer. Waits, waits, waits. Beep comes on the screen and computer says 'you've got mail'. Jumps up and down and reads Dreamer for lyf review. Thinks to herself 'Awe, 5 million years that's a long time'. Feels bad for the long wait and decides not to let Dreamer for lyf hanging anymore for another chapter. Opens words and types like a madwoman.**

**Anyway, thanks for the review, it made me laugh lol. Here's the next chappie.**

**Nikechick7777: LOL, I no I made you guys wait a long time. But here I go to make up for it with a quick update. Chappie will probably a little long, I hope, so I hope that makes up. Well, enjoy, thanks for reviewing.**

**NOW THAT I'VE BEEN POLITE AND I'VE THANKED ALL MY AWESOME REVIEWERS LETS GET ON WITH THE SHOW. P.S. ALL OF YOU WHO HAD TO WAIT SO LONG WILL GET FREE CHOCOLATE CHIP COOKIES AT THE END OF THIS CHAPPIE :D YOU ON THE OTHER HAND WILL HAVE TO SUPPLY YOUR OWN MILK! ENJOY**

_

* * *

Chapter 7: _

"Honey, I'm home."

Dallas heard the deep, vicious voice even from beneath the thick cushion. He held it roughly to his face, attempting to drown out the usual yelling from Steve when he found out the Curtis' didn't have any beer left in their fridge. The front door slammed, the hinges cracking nosily. One day Darry's house would fall apart; Dally just hoped he wasn't there when it did.

"Two-bit?"

Dallas strained to listen. On the couch he was just a motionless slab of flesh and grease and that's how he wanted to stay. They must have thought he was asleep by now, because no one had said a word to him for the last half hour. Or, maybe they just took the hint that he wanted to be left alone. Now with Keith in the house, he wanted more than ever to continue to let them think he was out cold.

"Hey, uh…Darry?" Two-bit struggled to remember who the broad shoulders and hard chest belonged to. It was Darry right? In his mind he could recognized their faces, who they were and the memories they shared, but there was something that didn't fit. He still felt unsure of them, although somewhere in the back of his head he knew he shouldn't.

"Ya, that's his name," Steve rolled his eyes before continuing in the same cutting voice. "And I'm Steve and you're Two-bit."

The air in the kitchen grew dense with hostility. Dallas could feel it from all the way in the living room. No one said a word; just let the silence take hold of them ever so slowly. Dally tossed the pillow to the floor and shrugged his jacket into place. White strands of hair pricked his eyelids before he swiped them back. His body felt run down, eyes screaming to shut; he hadn't slept too well at Buck's. Who could with all that Hank Williams music playing?

"The name Steve," Two-bit began, shoving the curly hared greaser a few feet away "Is Keith."

Pony pulled back as Two-bit passed him and took a seat at the table. Darry and Soda watched, both shocked, yet at the same time fascinated by the extreme change. Dallas had been right. Ponyboy however didn't find himself getting all awed in excitement at the new Two-bit, he was feeling more scared than anything. He'd stepped aside enough for the redhead not to notice him much, but he still didn't feel too safe.

Dally surveyed the scene from the kitchen entrance. Leaning with his side to the wall, he flashed a lopsided grin towards Steve. The greaser ignored the look and went back to rifling through the cupboards and stove, in an attempt to discover some beer. Pony was in the corner, Dallas notice, back rippling with small tremors. His eyes were glazed over, watching from a short distance at Two-bit's crooked back. Had he been a nicer person, a more comforting friend like Soda, Dally would have coaxed the youngest Curtis' from his sheltered position. Course, he was Dallas Winston, so he never moved. Johnny was easing his way around the corner, fresh cuts and bruises springing to life on his open arms and face.

"JohnnyCake! What the hell happened to you?"

Dally jerked himself upright and moved, stumbling slightly, to where Johnny was leaning tiredly in the doorway. The dark face and round eyes stared back at him nervously, yellow teeth clenching down on his lower lip.

"Got jumped. Some drunk brumly boys. Guess they were lookin to have some fun, it's nothin really." The boy stopped and lowered his head till it looked like he was about to topple over.

"Brumly boys" Darry asked. They were a tough bunch of hoods, but they rarely picked fights with them and if they did it was always with Two-bit or Dallas. Johnny nodded back to Darry.

"Those dirty no good sons of bitches. When I get my hands on…"

"Give it a rest" Two-bit snapped. He was still bent over the table, not bothering to look Dallas in the face as he spoke. "The kid's fine, I was there. So, let it go."

"Look at his face you shit. It's all cut up!"

"He's not going to die. So stop your whining."

Dallas stepped forward, hands turning to tight fists but Johnny stopped him. He held onto Dally's sleeve, tugging gently for his attention. With a quick shake of his head, the anger inside Dallas began to subside and instead of adding to the situation, he stomped off onto the porch. He lit a cigarette, and relaxed on the rail of the steps, listening to the mingling of the afternoon traffic.

"So, where have you been?" Darry asked.

"Around. What's it to you?"

"What's it to me? Your mother's been calling here for the last two days. She says you haven't shown up at her place at all since the accident. And judging by your clothes, she wasn't lying." Darry relaxed himself, calming his shaken nerves and regaining his breath. He didn't need to worry about one of his oldest friends like this.

"Ya, well disconnect your phone if you don't want her calling." Two-bit shifted out of the wooden chair and opened the fridge.Moving some expired cheese and stacking containers of spaghetti off to the side, he found a bottle of beer. Steve narrowed his eyes with jealousy, while Two-bit popped off the lid and took a quick sip. "Not my fault if the ol bat is stalking you" he mumbled.

"Just go see her."

"No!"

"Yes, you have to!"

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you do."

Soda let out a laugh.

"Two-bit, just go home. Do us all a favor, take a little nap and change those clothes. You need some sort of hygiene" Steve said.

"What did I say before? It's Keith."

"I'm done with this guy." Steve buttoned up his DX shirt and headed for the door.

"Wait" Soda whined, tagging along after him.

Johnny walked to where Pony was. The two shared the same confused look, wondering what to do. Steve and Soda were leaving, Dallas was upset and Darry was barely even getting through to Two-bit's thick skull.

"How bout if I drive you?" Two-bit finished his beer off without a word.

"I'll go when I feel like it Darrel."

Rubbing his sideburns thoughtfully, Two-bit said a quick goodbye and left the table. He went to look himself over in the Curtis bathroom. Mirror streaked and stained with fingerprints, the reflection of a battered face stared back at him. Dark circles outlining his eyes, bruised skin and shredded lips. He didn't look any better than he felt. Maybe going home for a few minutes of sleep wouldn't be the worst thing to happen to him. Except, once he was home he'd be expected to stay home. To comfort his mom and tell her he was fine after the accident. Shoot, she knew he wasn't fine. They both knew it. No, he would stay at Pony's for a while longer or until he got kicked out. Than, there was always Buck's and the streets. He'd be able to survive without a clean pair of clothes for a few more days.

* * *

Streets dark, and empty from the fall of night. Two-bit walked, alone and unafraid. Confidence high, he pulled a cigarette to his lips, lighting it while he took in a long tasteful drag. The air was mild out for once. No rain or wind to disturb him. It was nice. 

He'd left the house, leaving behind a more relaxed Darry and a still very quiet Pony and Johnny. The other three members of their gang hadn't bothered to return that day, either because they were busy working or in Dallas' case just busy looking for trouble. It didn't bother him though. He'd caught up on some much needed sleep. Almost four hours, not too shabby.

Down the silent streets, a car screeched. Two-bit watched with an amused look, as the car jerked forward to stop, then went again, breaks slamming hard against the asphalt. The shrill sound of the tires screaming disrupting the stillness. It continued this way, until eventually the car stopped alongside the rusty hared boy.

Two-bit walked around to the drivers side window and leaned in. "You lookin for trouble?"

A voice inside the vehicle cursed, and a head stuck out to meet Two-bit's.Tim Shepards dirty face shimmered with sweat. Blood ran down in a long thin line from his right nostril. Nose twisted from the many brawls.

"Get into a fight Shepard?"

"You know me, always lookin to have some fun." Passengers in the back encouraged Tim to keep driving. Their voices loud and boistrous. Words slurring from their alcohol induced state.

"Where ya headin?" Two-bit asked.

"Buck's."

"Ya?"

"Ya, you know whats their don't ya. Broads, booze and poker. Everything a growing hood needs."

The grin on Two-bit's face widdened as he jerked open the back door.

"Well, you know Tim i haven't had my helping of that today. "

The door closed with a thud. Tires burning rubber, the car took off down the street, fading away into the rising cloud of dust.

AN: K, that's all for now. Not sure when the next update will be. Hope fully soon. Hope it was a good chappie. The next one for sure is going to have some drama. Its getting close to the end. Sigh


	8. Battle of Egos and Brawns

_**Author's Note:**_ _Hey my beloved readers and reviewers. How are we doing? It's crazy I've been updating so much but it thinks it's because I'm too lazy to start homework. Ah, well. It makes me happy and it seems to make you happy. So, I'll continue. This is chappie 8 (duh) and I think there will be about 4 more chaps left not sure. I've got stuff floatin in my head but once my fingers start typin who knows what's happenin. I don't! So, hope you enjoy. And also, check out my new story I put up. Its called No Fear, No Tears, Die Numb! It's not a slash lol someone thought it was and its not corny or nothing. I stopped that stuff with my first fan fic. bows head in shame The story I think might turn out good. Its mostly Johnny and Dallas with a new character added(Johnny's asshole brother). It definitely is not going to be like all those other stories we've been seing with new people. So check it out, please. It'll make me happy :D_ **Thanks**.

**Thank you goes out to my adorable little reviewers who I could just eat up. _Amanda's lawyer would like you to know she will not really eat you_:**

**FlipWise:** LMAO, I love how your so into it. It makes me happy reading your review. Yeah, I think it'll probably go down too. Not sure though, I never know what's happening when I start each chapter. But I do know how it's going to end. Hopefully with a bang :D Enjoy and thanks bunches for you review.

**Mischief maker:** Oh my goodness. You reviewed for every single chapter I think. Well, I'm going to make one big thank you review for you. And you can have extra cookies. LOL. But don't tell no one :D Otherwise I might get pitchforked and ouch does that hurt.

Okay, first off I'd just like to answer your question about the whole does he remember his old personality. Hmmm, not really but in a way sorta. Lol hard to explain. After getting hit he only knows this tough new persona but has a vague memory of his old one but not much. Just like he only half remembers his friends. Sorry, that's the best I can explain it. Lol I don't think I even know the real answer. To add to your reviews, lol I love how you called me a crafty one. Lmao I laughed at that when I read it. And the many times you called me evil sighs happily remembering Can't believe you got all that work done in 34 minutes. Jeez louise. Was it real messy too cus if it was than that's gotta be a record or something. Well, I think this thank you is pretty long, people are gonna start getting jealous with all attention I'm giving you. Keep reading, and hope you enjoy the next chapter!

**Just Playin:** Awe, once again I enjoy your review. It was very encouraging I found. I found that although S.E. Hinton's style is simple its just so great to read and straight to the point. It's awesome. Keep reading even if you don't review and enjoy the next chappie. Hopefully I'll make it nice and exciting. Try and shake things up a little, although theres been a lot of that I guess.

**Ale Curtis-Carter:** LOL, what you no like Keith? He's here to stay. Cackles evily Just kiddin of course. That devil will be gone shortly. Well not too shortly cause hes the entire story but ill be sure to give him the boot. When, I'm not sure. Keep readin and hope you enjoy a little more of Keith. Lol although Two-bit is still #1

**Mrs. Benji Madden:** Ya, I wonder what Timmy would look like in real life. Not in the movie cause he wasn't too hot there. But Two-bit and Dally meow I take it this is the end of our He he charade. sniff It was good and annoying well it lasted. He he. lol

**Dreamer for lyf:** I hope you didn't hurt yourself with all that fainting. I've got to admit though I laughed my ass (pardon my French) off when I read it. The fainting that is. Yeah, Keith is one meany, but eventually ill bring back the loveable little Two-bit. Man, I could just eat that greaser up.

**Banana4422:** cries uncontrollably I know I don't want it to end. But if Two-bit never comes back someone on here is bound to chase me down. And I can't run very fast so I know they'll get a hold of me. But, I will do my best to stretch out the rest of this story. Maybe 4 more chapters left. I just don't wanna rush it. Thanks for the review.

**Not-that- Kinda-Gurl:** Okay, I was just about a paragraph and a half through this chapter when I got your review. Lol, so heres another thank you to add. Glad your enjoy this story, I no I am. I'm updating faster now so how you like.

Okay, now that those are done. wipes off sweat buildup on forehead This chappie I'm guessin cause I write this stuff before I start the chapter might not be very long because of all those thank yous and my babbles. But if I find it short a second part will be added shortly. Okay? Okay! Enjoy!

**Chapter 8:**

Dallas moaned restlessly on the lumpy bed. Springs digging into his back, he eased himself up into a sitting position before detangling himself from the stained sheets. Country music shook the house with its screeching guitar beats and shameful lyrics. Dally played his tongue across the roof of his mouth absentmindedly. Below the room, he listened to the usual antics that were expected at a Buck Merril party; sleazy chicks, awful music and cheap beer.

Sliding out of bed, Dallas walked in a daze to the hall and down into the kitchen. Girls with faces coated in thick mascara and too much blush, stumbled around in an intoxicated haze like painted clowns. One girl, he couldn't remember her name, because she wasn't anything too important. She tripped over her heels, falling face first into his chest with a twisted grin plastered across her face. Long thick curls rubbing under Dally's chin, he shoved her away before he found himself getting distracted.

Tires squealed in the driveway followed by the familiar drunken shouts. Dallas smirked and glanced out the kitchen window. Tim Shepard and his gang were making their way towards the house. They were a little late for once. Normally they'd be halfway through a poker game by then and be downing their fourth or fifth bottle of beer. That reminded Dally, he hadn't had much to drink. He needed some too if he was going to deal with Shepard all night.

Two-bit, lips wound tightly around a cold beer, pushed his way through the Shepard gang. The party was already underway. Girls were sitting all about the house, some on counters and couches and the rest just wherever they could seat themselves. This is what he needed; a good break from the hassle of his overprotective friends. They couldn't just let him be once in a while, they just needed to keep going at it.

Naturally, Two-bit's first instincts when entering the kitchen were beer. Search and locate, that's what he needed to do. Once he found the nectar of choice, than he could settle down with a greasy girl or play a little Texas Holdem. Empty bottles were piled all over the kitchen and dinning room and then hidden deep within a corner were a few empty cases. The fridge however, would be filled with beer and it was there that Dallas was now bent over, head hidden inside.

"You better not take all them beers Winston!" Two-bit warned as he hovered over the platinum hared greaser. Dally grunted in anger from within the fridge. He remembered who that voice belonged to without needing to look behind him. Besides that, there was only one person who was stupid enough to wanna pick a fight with him.

"Oh, sorry. Were you waiting?" Dallas smirked sarcastically and pulled himself out of the fridge. Standing just a half a foot higher that the rusty hared boy, Dally used it to his advantage to try his best and intimidate him. Two-bit didn't notice a thing. His face remained blank and emotionless just as Dallas' was.

"Ya mind movin your ass outta my way?" he snapped, reaching out to push Dally back. Dallas took a stride forward and blocked the attempt. "You keep pushing me blondie, and they'll be hell to pay!"

Dally's eyes narrowed into two thin slits. He could take a little bit of the new Two-bit pushing him around, but not this much. Dallas Winston had a rep to protect and no new and improved Two-bit was going to destroy it.

"Did you want one?" Dallas gestured to the cool beer in his hand. Two-bit remained silent, teeth grinding dangerously as he waited. "Here, take mine. I ain't using it."

With all the people gathering around the two, and the tension and uncertainty escalating into a thick fog, Two-bit hesitantly reached out for the bottle. The tips of his fingers made contact with it, but just for a mere second when it suddenly slid out of Dally's rough hands. The shattering of glass cut through the animalistic sounds of the party.

"Oops, was that me?" Dally's wicked smile sent Two- bit into a fit of rage.

"You're going to be sorry" he spat viciously. Dally cringed, he didn't even recognize the voice talking to him anymore.

"Yeah, show me."

Two-bit leapt from his spot on the dirty linoleum, tackling the taller greaser to the floor with a thud. Dallas gasped for wind that had been knocked out of him. He could feel his pal's hands gripping his shoulders and thrusting him up and down, back hitting the ground harder each time. Dally clawed at the open flesh, fingers digging into Two-bit's right cheek and pinching just hard enough to make the boy cry out.

More drunks and broads were circling around the friends. Bunching up together, their sweaty bodies rubbed close as they peered in at the scene. One of those sweaty bodies was Tim Shepard. Reckless grin curling back, he swayed from side to side on the balls of his heels.

"Get em good Matthews!" he cried out. "Knock that guy cold. Come on."

"Shepard you fool. That guy is me!" Tim's eyes opened more; taking in Dally's bleeding form that was squirming about on the tiles. He backed away a bit with the realization that he'd be next to get his head kicked in after Two-bit. "Shit, when I get a hold of you…"

A hard left hook jerked Dallas head back, nose cracking under the impact. Wasn't the first time he'd banged up his face, but it was with Two-bit.

"Quick gabbin like a schoolgirl and fight me!"

Rusty curls shaded the front of Dally's eyes, blinding him of everything. Something landed hard on his chest. The copper hair fell away from his sight but he still couldn't see very well. Only a blood stained shirt and leather jacket were in view. He continued to throw punches, although he wasn't sure where they were landing. They must have been hitting something because after another minute, Two-bit had lessened his blows and everything was starting to die down.

People had begun to slowly depart the scene and return to their poker game or their empty rooms. Dallas rolled out from under Two-bit who was barely trying to keep him down anymore. The two glared at each other, not bothering to say a word in case it sent them into another scrap of egos and brawns.

Dally shook off the few pieces of glass on his jeans and tore open the fridge door once again. This time he didn't bother wasting the beer on Two-bit and instead took a long sip that he so desperately needed. Two-bit was watching with anger, just a foot away and was about to start a round two with Dallas when something came crashing through the front door.

Bruised and bloodied, a raw face of pain reflected on the young hoodlums face asa boy turned away into the kitchen. He gasped, agony surfacing from his wounds as he began to tilt forward. Knees bent, the kid fell face first to the ground in front of Two-bit's feet, consciousness lost.

AN: How was that boys and girls? Awesome? Boring?No? Yes? I wanted to have some action and Flipwise seemed so excited with Dally and Two-bit i had to have it happen. Sorry to leave that damn cliff hanger but hey. I'll type up the next chap right now ? Might not be too long but who knows. Sorry this one wasn't too long either. Enjoy. Wonder who the mysterious greaser is? Winner who guesses right gets a cookie. Or brownie. Later. And the next chapter is in the works as we speak.


	9. Late Night Light Thinking

**_Author's Note: Okay, well I haven't updated a LONG TIME on this one. The other one too, but this one I feel bad about. So here it is. And because its really late right now and my heads kinda hurting and I go writers block for the first time ever im no thanking each and every reviewer. Im sorry, im just so tired. But you guys no I love you. Anyways_**

**_Thanks goes out to: windyday6, FlipWise, Ale Curtis-Carter, Not-That-Kinda-gurl, Outsider08, mischief maker, Jacky Higgins, myhubbyisob, Mrs. Benji Madden, Banana4422, JustPlayin, Dreamerforlyf, Aishiteru Sasuke ----Hope I got everyone---- again thanks to my beloved reviewers who I no I must piss off when I don't update. If you want ill send you my address and when I don't update you can come throw timbits at me, hows that? Sounds fair enough I think._**

**_Enjoy the Chappie, People, lmao keep ragging me out for something here ya go._**

**Chapter 9:**

Two-bit stood still too startled to move. The unconscious body was sprawled in front of him, lying in an awkward position while blood fell freely from open cuts. Dallas wasn't far away, watching curiously while Two-bit nudge the bruised pile of flesh with the front of his foot.

"Stop that!" he snapped. "Shepard! Shepard get your ass in here right now!"

Dallas circled around the unconscious boy, moving some stray bits of hair out of the pale face. There was blood everywhere, engulfing the pasty skin in a crimson red. The back rose off the ground in a struggled attempt to take in some air and then with a small moan collapsed once again. Two-bit was still eyeing Dally, wondering what he should do. He half thought Dallas had planned for this, that it was just a slight distraction and then the tough greaser would jump up and tackle him. It wasn't too far fetched because he knew Dally could sure fight dirty, but no, what was happening now wasn't a plan. Two-bit was just getting a little too paranoid.

"Shepard! Are you deaf? Get your…"

Tim Shepard sauntered through the kitchen, eyes barely open and head hanging tiredly over his chest. Crimson lines zig zagged across the white parts of his eyes, while the lids covered half dilated pupils.

"What is it…" Tim caught sight of the still body by Dally's feet. The chest rose and a ragged moan broke the stillness. "Curly?"

For a moment Tim's strong barrier that he'd always kept up, the one that scared people into not wanting to push him too far, the one that his entire reputation was built upon. It just all came apart in that instant that he realized his younger brother was laying, barely alive on the linoleum floor in Buck Merrils'. Knees hitting the ground with a hard painful sound, Tim shoved a wandering Two-bit aside and gently rolled his brother over with as much care as possible.

"Curly? Come on, wake up." Shepard roughly hit the sides of Curly's swollen face until his eyes started to flutter and sounds started to escape his mouth.

After a few seconds, Curly's eyes were fully open and he was slowly trying to take in the scene around him. Two-bit hovered over Tim, wandering what to, while Dallas leaned up against a nearby wall, cigarette dangling from his lips as he watched. Curly's face was a twisted mess of agony but he was doing a good job trying to keep the pain from showing. Jaw clenched, he whispered something to Tim that sounded like

"I think I'm going to be sick." Tim nodded and hauled the hood to his feet.

"Dallas help me get him in a room, would ya?" Dallas shrugged and stepped up beside Curly whose first reaction was to flinch. Dally smirked, recalling the many times he'd kicked the kids head in for pissing him off or doing something stupid. Taking Curly's arm in hand, the three greasers managed to make their way up Buck's staircase and into one of the empty rooms without falling over and breaking their necks.

Curly stumbled into the bed, gasping when his bruised limbs made contact with the soft box springs. The sheets immediately began to change color, turning from a pale sickening yellow to a dark red almost brownish shade. Tim ignored it and lifted the corner of the blanket up and started wetting the end and wiping the blood from Curly's face. Their was a deep cut across his eye that would surely scar and blood was free flowing from it, slowly staining his cheek a crimson red.

"What the hell happened to you?" Two-bit asked as he watched Dallas hand over the last sip of his beer. Curly nodded gratefully and took a drink. His head was spinning when he gave the bottle back over to Dally and his stomach was starting to churn once again, this time more violently before. The last thing he wanted to do was get sick though, because his ribs were burning and when you had cracked ribs and you wretched it set off a whole other kind of torture.

"Socs" he coughed. "I was coming back from the Dingo and a whole bunch of em outta nowhere came at me. Must have been at least five."

Tim swore, while Two-bit remained silent, but a strange look was washing over his face. Realization Dally figured. Not doubt it was the same socs he'd kicked the shit out of only a few days earlier, the ones who'd jumped him. Jeez, the way things were going they were heading straight for a rumble.

"They say anything?" Two-bit almost whispered. He kept his gaze on the floor, red greasy curls shading his tired eyes from the rest of the hoods in the room. Curly moaned, struggled to turn on his side and then gave up.

"Yeah," he said breathlessly. "They mentioned you."

"Shit Keith" Dallas snapped. He hated referring to Two-bit in that name, but it seemed almost second nature now. Dally didn't bother to same anymore, he figured the guy was already going over everything in his head, besides a rumble would be fun. He didn't really feel like going at it, but it was something to do in a town that had nothing to offer him.

Curly tossed once more. The sheets were becoming tangled in his legs and he bit back the pain when his ribs seemed to move in the wrong direction. Tim watched, that awkward tension filling around him. He'd help his brother, but Curly might not want that and besides he had to act tough still with Matthews and Winston in the room.

"You stay here Curly."

"Where else would I go?" Curly snapped, voice high pitched and whiny. Tim threw him a warning glance, and turned to leave the room, grabbing hold of Two-bit's arm in process. He knew not to take hold of Dallas, but even Two-bit was starting to become hard to push around.

Stepping out into the dimly lit hall, Tim shut the door behind himself and the other two greasers. For a few minutes they remained silent, Dally flicking his cigarette ashes in Two-bit's direction, just wanting to push a bit further. The brawl they'd had only a little while ago had been exciting, dangerous, it was something he hadn't had in a long time.

"We gotta stop this shit" Two-bit finally broke the silence. Tim nodded.

"And how should we do that, huh?"

"Rumble" Tim replied. Dally rolled his eyes. Taking a long contemplating drag on his cigarette, he leaned himself casually on the wall. Darry wouldn't be happy when he found out about a rumble, course he'd probably seen it coming a mile away, just like everyone else had. The soc's were getting too cocky, walking right into their territory and jumping unsuspecting greaser. Two-bit was one of the unfortunate ones and what he'd done, attacking those soc's was stupid on his part. But it was the right thing to do; stupid, but right, if that even made sense.

"A rumble" Two-bit echoed. "Think they'll go for it?'

"Who the hell cares if they do or not" Tim snapped. "If they don't want to rumble, we'll just jump em anyhow."

"They'll go for it" Dallas began with confidence. Putting out his cigarette on the wall, he stood upright and shrugged his coat onto his shoulders. "I'll make arrangements for it tomorrow."

"Where are you going?" Two-bit called out after him.

Barely awake, Dally dragged his feet down the hall and looked back over his shoulder.

"Someplace other than here."

* * *

Half an hour later Dallas was driving Buck's old pickup. The gas tank was barely full and it coughed noisily in the late night silence, crawling along the torn asphalt. His foot dug deep into the pedal, Dally watched as the scenery blurred, tress meshing with the grass and the star blanketed sky. After leaving Tim and Two-bit he wasn't sure where he was heading, just that he was heading somewhere. Turning down another street, he realized that he was closing in on the Curtis house. Funny how everyone always seemed to be drawn to that one place. Things were always changing but the Curtis house was always the same. He liked it like that, it was something he understood, unlike all the other stuff.

At quarter to two, Dallas was just passing the lot when he recognized the outline of a shadow, swaying form side to side as they nearly collapsed in the lot. With a quick jerk, Dally parked the truck halfway on the curb of the sidewalk. Shutting the engine off, he struggled for a minute to open the door and went out to the person. He walked cautiously with his hands in his pockets, fiddling with a switchblade that he always kept at the ready. Breathing, heavy and ragged sounded in his ears. Drawing closer, Dally realized that whatever was curled in a misshapen ball on the cement wasn't any danger to him.

"Hey!" He nearly spat the name and the figure shook. Raising their head slowly, Dallas caught the kid's swollen eyes in his sights and cringed. Dropping the blade in his pockets, he ventured forward and kneeled next to the dark hared greaser.

"Hey, it's me."

He tried his best to let his voice come out in a soothing tone, but it was useless. That rougher than gravel voice and tough attitude had overcome him long ago and he could never hide it, not even for poor Johnny Cade.

"Dallas?" Johnny shamefully wiped at his eyes, pushing the fallen tears off his face. A new bruise was forming on his left cheek and a couple of scratches marked up his bare arms, but besides that he was fine. Dally decided the kid was just more shaken up than scared.

"Your ol man again?" Dallas lit two cigarettes and handed one to Johnny. It would calm him down soon enough and then he'd take him on over to Darry's.

"Yeah" Johnny took a refreshing drag. "The ol lady had some say too but…"

His voice trailed off and his eyes wandered. Playing his hands across the small hole in the toe of his tennis shoes, he sighed. Dally smiled, ignoring the uncomfortable feeling he sometimes got when he was with Johnny, and pushed it back down inside him. At least the kid didn't whine all the time like Curly, he admired Johnny for that. He could take a beating and not even cry about it. Johnny Cade was tuff even if he didn't realize it, Dallas knew enough hoods in his time to know that Johnny was tuff.

"Where'd you come from?" Johnny asked curiously. The glow from the moon hit Dally's face, revealing the dried blood from where Two-bit had attacked him. Dallas smiled proudly and showed of his battle wounds.

"You like. I suggested Two-bit give me a makeover" Dallas sucked in a deep breath and exhaled the smoke. "I don't think he did that good of a job. But don't tell em. You know how emotional he is."

Johnny forced a smile but his prodding mind wouldn't rest. "You guys went at it?"

"Yeah, over a beer" Dally laughed. "Curly got jumped tonight. Must have been only an hour ago by some soc's."

Johnny's face went pale. Since that time only a few months ago when he'd been jumped, Johnny had never been the same. Scared of his own shadow half the time, the kid cringed when he heard something bad had happened involving a soc and a greaser. Not for the soc but for the greaser. Dallas' guess was because the kid knew that at anytime that greaser could have been him, or Ponyboy. Shoot, it could be anybody and happen at anytime.

"Same ones Two-bit went after?"

"Yeah, that's what were guessin. How'd you know?"

"There's been talk at school the last few days. Nothin much, just talk. I reckon it's not anymore?"

"Nawe, might be a rumble. Least that's what Shepard thinks. I've got to talk it over with Darry tomorrow and see Shepard and set it up. Might only be a few days t'ill it all goes down. Things get worse, it might be a lot sooner."

Johnny nodded and threw away his cigarette. Again he touched the hole in his shoe, waiting out the awkward silence that had fallen on them.

"Come on, it's colder than a witches tit out ere."

Getting roughly to his feet, Dallas pulled Johnny back towards Buck Merrill's truck and helped him inside. A nice four hour sleep, that was all he needed to prepare for the long day he had planned. It wasn't going to be a fun day, but it sure as hell would be long. Especially trying to explain to Darry that a rumble was coming and it would only be a day or so before all hell broke loose, that alone would take an hour. The guy was smart but he was as stubborn as they come. Just a four sleep and things would be looking better when he woke up.

_**Author's Note:** Okay, its 2:03 a.m. im exhausted and my head hurts (jeez I complain a lot) so bare with me. I no its not the longest but I put it up cus ppl are bugging me. And I felt bad not updating. Really bad writers block, so hope this chappie wasn't too bad. I'll be adding the chappie for No Fears No Tears Die Numb tomorrow, hopefully lol. The next chappie for this story will be more action because well the rumbles coming. :D Also I'm moving houses this month so it may take a while for updates or maybe im being lazy but I'll try my best. Promise. Okay hope you enojoyed. Don't mind any grammar and spelling I usually double check before I put stuff up but im tired. You can probably tell form the chappie. Love ya's kiddies!_


End file.
